


Piercing Girl

by zhaleys



Category: Original Work, Piercing GIrl, girls love - Fandom, gl - Fandom, shoujo ai - Fandom
Genre: Café, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, GL, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, Love at First Sight, Piercings, i dont know what else to add dammit this isnt even done, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaleys/pseuds/zhaleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One glance was enough to catch her heart, and many more piercings went along to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [piercing girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161702) by koshimoro. 



> Hey hey *u*! Well first off I have to make some disclaimers as this is sort of a special work. I guess you could say this is an original story, but the concept and characters are NOT MINE. A few months ago I saw a post by the wonderful koshimoro on tumblr called piercing girl and I got so attached to it that I asked permission and decided to make a story for them. (*´∀`*) Everything I write is purely my interpretation of the original source and how I would expand it. Although it would be nice if moro would allow this to be the official story o///////o Anyways this is really just here so I could release my gl-loving heart so I hope everyone ends up liking it. Fan art will also be released soon~~

_I didn’t realize I was staring too long that I’d be noticed. My eyes only side trailed for a little bit until I spotted her. First was her hair, then the bright shimmer of her eye shadow which glinted in small gold stars. He only kept talking as if I still looked like I was listening. I should’ve felt guilty, but I wasn’t. I only kept staring; following the path of her jawline down to her lips. That’s when she shifted and stared back right into my eyes with surprise._

_I jolted back but it was already too late to pretend like I was looking at something else. My heart raced even faster when I saw her smiling and her hand moving a strand of hair to the back of her ear._

_So many piercings..._


End file.
